Torque Business
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Torque Arcee Foz-E Bot tells Torque a joke: "I knew a sailor bot who was SO FAT... " A sailor in the audience suddenly shouts, smashing a bottle and wielding it, "HOW FAT WAS HE??" Foz-E pauses, then states "He was so fat that nobody made fun of him and it wasn’t funny at all."" Shark has come back to the El Sleazo to relax for awhile, get his mind off his troubles with a good strong drink. White energon is just the ticket for that. He's off in his usual corner, nursing it. Torque idles in front of the near endless info board, a thin sheet of metal in one hand and another on a hip as she tries to decide where to put it. "Hmm... Ah! Perfect!" The femme smiles happily as she puts it onto an available slot and lets it click in place. "There we go. Maybe I'll get some more business now." She grins in bright accomplishment, a click suddenly sounding off in her head which starts a stream of techno-ish music from her headphone-looking gear and into her cranial unit, though anyone close would still be able to hear some of it. Torque is surprisingly cheery for a local, the femme swinging her wide hips a bit in tune with the music while making her way to the bar counter. Arcee is also here to relax. Having just recently joined the Autobots properly, she's around her comrades to celebrate. She's got a nice mug of high-grade, flavored with a bit of cesium. A total femme-drink! Shark offers a slight wave toward Arcee, just so she knows he's here. Then drops his hand to the mug in front of him. He glances toward the femme with the music going on, hmm not seen her about before. Torque orders just a regular energon beer-type drink, the tender simply sliding it to her and saying it was on the house. The optic not covered by the wire-hair lights up in joy as she picks up her drink, "Aw, thanks man! You're the best. You get a tune-up half off for this!" She sips the drink gingerly after turning to face the crowds of people, her subspace opening to drop a few metallic business cards into her open hand. Torque soon goes about offering them to the mechs and femmes who looked like they needed it, weaving around before coming to Shark's booth. "Evening, sir! I'm doing a bit of advertising and thought you might like it. I run a repair shop around the outer rim of Cubicron. First visit is free!" Her bubbly attitude was possibly infectious, the fembot placing a card onto the table and sliding it towards the mech, the bit of metal imprinted with her business, location, and what they offered. Shark sips on his drink, the white glow of it dramatically lighting up his facial features. Making the scar on his cheek and the laser scapeled chin even more noticeable. Green optics darken a bit as the femme marches her perky little self over to his dark booth and pushes that card over. He holds his gaze upon her a moment or two, then lowers the glass from his lips. Other hand moving to slide the card between two fingers. He brings it up to look it over, makes a soft sound that sounds like a grunt mixed with a hiccup. The bubbly isn't working on him as he's slowly getting nicely liquored up... yeah just pleasantly drunk will do him just a world of good right now. He puts the card into his subspace, "What service is free?" he queries. Arcee nods at Shark, waving at him. "Mind if I join you?" she asks, moving closer. She continues to sip at her 'femme drink'. Shark looks toward Arcee and nods his head, "Sure Arcee, I won't bite." he remarks, not that he could now anyway. There's a decided lack of teeth in the mechs mouth now, which would be obvious to her as he gives her a brief smile. Arcee peers at Shark. "What happened to your teeth?" she wonders. Torque smiles to Arcee as she nears Shark's booth, though optics are brought back to the mech. The body-moving music suddenly turns off as she takes another few sips of her drink, her expression turning a bit more serious. "Minor to moderate repair, as well as some additional paint to cover scratches and such. And if you ever decide to come in a second time or more, you'll find my prices to be cheaper than most of the hack medics and more high up repair bots in this city." Shark replies to Arcee, "Lifeline." then looks to Torque, "Interesting. I may have to come in then." he thumbs at his chin. "Get some work done." Score! A customer! Torque quirks up with a smile, though tries to hold back from exploding into a full-on grin. She bends over a bit to get closer to Shark as he touches his chin, a hand pulling the wires out of her eyes to get a better look. "Hmm... Nothin' too bad. You'll be in and out of the shop in no time." A hand comes up to pat him on the back, though the force of it was rather surprising for her 'few inches shorter than Arcee' size. Shark stays still as you examine his chin, definitely looks like the work of a another medic that knew just how deep to cut to cause pain but not so deep it hit something really vital. "How are you with body modification?" he asks her curiously, hmming softly to the force of that back pat. "Join us?" he asks, gesturing for her to take a seat. Torque nods, raising drink in his direction in thanks as she grabs a seat and turns it around before sitting on it with the back of it at her front. "Thanks. I suppose I'm pretty good. Not the best on Cybertron, probably, but certainly top notch here in Cubi. Most medics just fix you up and send you off. I can fix, swap parts, decorate, and even change up your colors. This place may be the pit for most 'tronians, but you'd be surprised how many here enjoy a new look." Arcee stares at Shark curiously. "Oh my," she says, "I bet that losing all your teeth wasn't fun." Shark nods to Torque, "Name is Shark." he tells her then nods to Arcee, "Wanna know why she did it?" he asks her with a grin. Torque smirks softly, tilting back her drink to finish it out. "Nice tah meet yah, Shark. Name's Torque. Let's just hope yah come in soon since I just put up an add. Dunno how many I'll start gettin'." A soft beeping is heard however, Torque perking up some as she reaches up a hand to press on a headphone, "Hello? What, already?? Erf, folks don't wait do they? I'll be there soon." She removes her hand, looking to the others, "I gotta go. Seems I've already got some customers back at the shop. Must really need some fixing. Anyway, I'll catch you guys later!" Torque grins and stands, flipping the chair back into place and tossing the empty bottle to the tender, who promptly caught it. "Seeya!" She gives them a playful, mock salute before quickly making her way out of the bar. Shark nods and says, "Catch you later then." then he leans over toward Arcee, "Let me show you what I did." he murmurs. It's probably the white energon talking... or maybe he just likes Arcee a little bit.. either way he puts his lips on her neck and does his best nibble he can do without the benefit of teeth. Arcee giggles despite herself. "Yeah, I can see why Lifeline would take all your teeth out," she says, "Better not tell Hot Rod." She grins. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Torque's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs